Lady's Home
by Fievelkitten
Summary: What if Darling wasn't too pleased in receiving Lady? What kind of life would Lady have in a different home? I thought of this while watching the movie.


It was a white Christmas and Jim Dear and Darling were unwrapping gifts. Jim handed her a hat box with a beautiful pink ribbon on it.

"Oh Jim Dear! It was the one I was admiring isn't it? Trimmed with ribbon?" She eagerly began to untie it.

"Well, it has a ribbon," Jim said a little unsure.

A small head popped out of the box. It was a female Cocker Spaniel with the most soulful brown eyes. But Darling wasn't very pleased. She had very much wanted the hat she had seen at the shop. Not some puppy that would require training and other things.

"I really wanted the hat."

Jim's face fell at the announcement. He had thought she would love the little puppy. But the displeasure on her face said otherwise.

"But it's Christmas. What do you suggest I do with the puppy? Throw her out?"

"Why not?"

"It's snowing outside. We'll just keep her tonight and then I will find a home for her."

Darling's mouth pinched at the thought but she agreed. The little puppy had no idea that she was going to lose her new home. She licked at Darling's hand and yelped when the woman raised her hand with a cry. Jim quickly took the puppy away from her and headed into the kitchen.

He gathered a basket and a pillow. Then got a blanket for the puppy and a bit of newspaper. He set everything up and placed the little Spaniel in the middle of the basket. The puppy looked so forlorned that Jim had a hard time leaving her there. He couldn't resist giving her one last pat before leaving the room.

The puppy, not understanding, raced out of the kitchen and waited at the bottom of the stairs with a whine. Darling ignored the puppy while Jim gathered her up.

"You belong here," he placed her back in the basket and left. He placed a heavy chair before the door this time.

The Spaniel ran up to the door and bonked her head when it didn't give. She shoved on the door but it remained shut. She looked around her and felt very frightened. It was quite lonely without her siblings or the man with her. A whimper escaped and was followed by many heart-wrenching howls.

Her cries were cut short when loud thudding sounded overhead. She dived into the basket and didn't make one peep for the rest of the night.

The next morning she was awoken by Jim coming into the kitchen. She jumped out of the basket and went to greet him. Her tail wagged furiously and she barked to get his attention.

"Come on little lady, we're going to find you a new home," Jim scooped her up and headed out the door.

The puppy looked around at the snow in wonder. She shivered a little in the cold but she didn't mind. She was with her person and that was all that mattered. Except he wasn't her person. She didn't know it but he was going to give her to a small family.

Jim carried her against his chest as he walked down the block. He reached the house that he was taking her to. It wasn't as fine of a home as his and Darling's but the people there were kind. He skipped up the steps and knocked.

The door was opened by a small girl. "Hello! Oh a puppy!" Instantly her hands reached for the little puppy.

"Hi Molly, are your parents home?"

The little girl nodded and scampered off to find her mother. Soon she was back with a harried young woman following.

"Hello Jim, how is Darling?" the woman offered a smile as Molly yanked on her skirt.

"Hello, she's fine. I uh, have a favor to ask. Darling didn't like her Christmas present," he held the Spaniel aloft, "I was wondering if you and Michael would like a puppy for Molly to play with?"

"Of course, she's always wanted a puppy." She reached out and took the puppy from Jim's arms.

"Puppy! Puppy!" Molly crowed and raced about the foyer.

"Molly approves," the woman chuckled and looked down at the puppy, "She's quite a perfect little lady."

Then an idea popped into her mind, "We'll call her Lady. How's that Molly?"

"Lady! Lady! Lady my puppy!"

"Guess she has a home now," Jim smiled, "Thanks again Julia."

"Not a problem. Hope you have a good day." Julia shut the door after the pleasantries were observed and placed the Cocker Spaniel on the floor.

Lady looked around the house in curiousity. Why had Jim left her here? She yelped and dove under a table when Molly jumped in front of her.

"Careful honey, Lady's adjusting right now," Julia picked up her daughter and they both watched the puppy explore each room.

Lady scurried about through the rooms and found trouble shortly. It was another puppy like her. She barked and growled. The other puppy did as well. She moved to the left. The other one followed suit. She changed directions and so did the puppy. Lady wasn't sure what to make of this. She charged forward and smacked against an invisible wall.

She shook her head and looked at the puppy on the other side. Apparently it had the same idea for it looked just as dizzy as she felt. Lady abandoned the puppy and raced out of the room, her ears flying behind her like banners.

Molly and Julia had witnessed this and laughed at Lady's antics. Their laughter was cut short as the front door opened.

"I'm home," a male's voice called.

"Daddy!" Molly squealed and wiggled out of her mother's arms.

"Hey sunshine, you seem excited." Michael came into the room and was instantly slammed into by the little rocket, Molly.

"Mommy got me a puppy! Her name is Lady!" Her green eyes glowed with happiness.

"A new puppy huh?" He looked from Molly and to Julia.

"Jim dropped by with the puppy. Apparently Darling didn't want her and he gave her to us." Julia explained.

Michael nodded. "So where is this puppy I've been hearing so much of?"

Molly raced off, "I'll find her!"

Julia and Michael shared a smile then they heard Molly cry uh-oh. They raced into the kitchen. Molly was standing quietly and staring at Lady. Lady had her tail tucked and not far from her was a yellow puddle.

"At least she picked the tile rather than a rug," Michael remarked.

Julia picked up the puppy. She showed Lady the mess and lightly swapped her hindquarters. Lady hid under the table and only came out when they offered her some food in a chipped bowl.

Lady gobbled down the puppy chow. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay with Molly and Julia. She finished up her breakfast and curled up on the rug under the table. The family watched as the puppy, all tuckered out from her adventure, fell asleep.


End file.
